Transportation of cargo on the roof of a vehicle is a common activity performed by drivers. In some cases, carrying cargo on the roof of a vehicle frees space for passengers or other cargo within the vehicle. Rooftop cargo often includes luggage, bikes, skis, kayaks, canoes, among others.